How Could Snooping Lead To This!
by blackbloodbaby
Summary: Chrona likes Maka, Maka likes Chrona. But Patty and Black*Star noticed the signs. They snooped and now they are determined to play matchmaker! Will Chrona and Maka get together? Or will it end in tears? MakaX Chrona  Female  Patty X Black*Star.


**Okay fellow Chrona X Maka fans! This is gonna be fun to write. Warnings and stuff before that.**

**WARNING! IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE SUMMARY THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS YURI! IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFABLE WITH STUFF LIKE THAT DON'T READ! I don't feel that homosexuality should be anything to warn about but I can understand why some people feel uncomfortable.**

_**Parings: Maka X Chrona (Female) **_

_**Black**✰**Star X Patty.**_

_**Rating: T**_

**Disclaimer(God damn them) I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION! THIS COUNTS FOR EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE! HAPPY?**

**Black✰Star's POV**

Yes! I just won yet again at basketball! Saturdays are awesome! Wait...is it just me or did Chrona look at Maka and blushed a bit more than usual? Of course the great me can spot things like that!

"Ahehehe! Maka just looked at Chrona and blushed!" Patty said. But strangely she kept her voice down. It was only for me to hear.

"Let's go!" Soul said. Everyone left the basketball court apart from me. I saw Maka drop something, small and sliver. I walked towards the silver gleam. It was a small key. Too small for a door. But just the right size for a lock of a journal. Then something clicked. Maka had a journal.

"YAHOO! THE MAN WHO WILL SUPRASS GOD WILL INVADE SOMEONE'S PRIVACY!"

Crap! I yelled. But I put the key in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing!" I said. I got a idea too good to waste.

**-Half an hour later.-**

Everyone went to Maka's house.

"Hey Patty."

"*Hai~"

"Let's play a game."

"A game? I'll kick your ass at it?" Patty said laughing.

"Yeah guess what I have here."

"Is this the game?"

"No! The great me wouldn't make a lame game like that!"

"So what is it~"

"I have a key to Maka's journal."

"Oh~"

"And if Maka found me in her room she would Maka Chop me until I go into a coma." I said cringing at what would happen if I was caught.

"I see! So you want me to find the journal and tell you juicy information Ahehehe!"

"Yeah and seems as Maka and Chrona like each other I'll look in his room and see if I can find anything!" I said. Patty giggled after I said his.

"What?"

"Nothing."

**-Patty's POV-**

Ahehehe! Black✰Star doesn't know that Chrona is a girl! He's gonna get a shock when he finds out! And judging that he's gonna go into Chrona's room he'll find out really soon! So Black✰Star said that the rules of the game is find juicy information without getting caught. We have to find something overnight. And to win the game we have to find something _really_ funny and embarrassing. I bet Maka has some really tasty stuff! Ahehehe! I'm in Maka's room! Black✰Star has left to get something to drink. But he informed me that he was going to look Chrona's room. I said I needed the toilet. Hmm where would Maka hide a journal. I decided to look under her bed first. No~pe! Nothings there! I looked under her pillow. Oh! The picture of Chrona and her is under there! Ahehehe! She actually sleeps with that under her pillow? That's funny! I looked in her wardrobe. Oh I found a book with a lock! That must be it! I fished in my pockets to find that small silver key. Found it! I opened the lock and started to read.

_Dear diary,_

_I found myself friends with Chrona. She's really sweet. But something makes me want to protect her. I don't know what to do. I mean she did hurt Soul. And shouldn't I love my partner more than Chrona? I haven't even known her for long and I still feel more fond of her..._

Hah! Oh there's more!

_Dear diary,_

_I'm starting to like Chrona more everyday. My stomach is starting to squirm around her. I don't even find Soul attractive any more. I used to have a crush on him but... I like Chrona more. Does that mean I'm bisexual? No way! I must love Chrona! My head is spinning. How? Well there's nothing to feel ashamed of. I'm just gonna have to live with who I am. But I can't tell Chrona how I feel. She probably won't know how to deal with it. I guess I will when Chrona gets more confidence. But I can't wait any more. I think she likes Kid. _

Oh. My. God. No! She liked Soul? And she lost feelings over him for a girl? A shy one at that! And the whole 'I think Chrona likes Kid' Well... there's only one way to find out~

"Patty. Why are you in my room?" I shoved the book under the wardrobe. My back was turned to Maka so she couldn't see.

"Looking for a crayon." I sang.

"Oh okay." She left the room. That was close.

**-Meanwhile... in Black✰Star's POV-**

YAHOO! I'm in Chrona's room! It was easy to break in. I'm a assassin! So I can pick locks! I can't wait to beat Patty at this game. Heh! Then I will prove how great I am. I looked in Chrona's wardrobe first and I found something horrifying. Panties!

"Oh my God! My eyes!" I started to flail. Chrona is a girl? No! I soon recovered after remembering why I'm here. After ten minutes of searching I found a small pile of paper under Chrona's bed. Grinning I pulled them out from under the bed and started to read. They where mostly depressing poems. I had to pull myself from the corner of woe twice. And that's just counting the ones I read. I was getting desperate after ten minutes of solid searching. Wait... of course! The bottom of the pile! I smiled and took the bottom poem out. I started to read.

_Her forest green eyes,_

_hold the key to my heart,_

_I would die_

_for her._

_Her blonde hair_

_is like a halo over her head_

_Her soul is angel like_

_just like her._

_I think I love her_

_she is so divine_

_I wish she was mine_

_The angel that captured my heart,_

_Is Maka Albarn._

"WHAT!" I yelled. God this was massive! I knew this would win me the game!

**Yes! This thing took me a long time to write. It was the poem that got me. I'm crap at them. But if your wondering I think Chrona is a boy. I just wrote Chrona as a girl to keep everyone happy. So like, dislike? Please review and I'll try to get the second chapter in ASAP. Thanks,**

**-Jade.**


End file.
